Special Needs Big Sister
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Callie is six years old and is special needs big sister to Marianna, Jesus, and Jude. Jude is special needs as well and his disabilities is Dyslexic and Dyscalculia. Rett Syndrome, Ehlers Danlos Syndrome, General Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, ADHD


Summary Seven: Fosters

Callie is biological daughter of Colleen Jacob and Donald Jacob. Callie is autistic and is in wheelchair because cerebral palsy and has epilepsy. Jude is full blooded brother to Callie because Colleen Jacob and Donald Jacob are his biological parents. Callie and Jude get adopted by Lena and Stef Adams-Foster. Jude is dyslexic and Dyscalculia with ADHD and has medication for ADHD. The wheelchair is Koala Miniflex and it has butterfly harness, lap belt, foot positioners on foot plate. Callie is six years old and Jude is four years old and Brandon is six years old, Marianna and Jesus are five years old. Lena is special needs teacher at Anchor Beach Charter School and Stef is police officer. Callie is on IEP meaning Individualized Education Plan and Jude is on IEP also meaning Individualized Education Plan. Jesus has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder and has Medication for ADHD. Marianna has Depression and has medication for Depression. The bed that Callie has is Abram's bed which is enclosure bed for special needs people. Callie has kid sized wheelchair backpack and the name is Quickie. Callie is incontinent in both peeing area and pooping area so she wears diapers. Callie's diapers are Pamper biggest sized diapers which are size 7. Quickie holds all her school supplies and diapers and clean per of clothes. Callie uses five different colors binders for her each subject. Callie's schedule is Resource Math, Resource English, World History, and Guitar One, Focus Hour, Computers, and Gym. Brandon's schedule is regular math, regular English, world history, and guitar one, focus hour, computers, and gym. The twin's schedule is English, math, computers, world history, Gym, and focus hour, and Guitar one. Jude is in special needs preschool where he has colors, shapes, numbers, and alphabet with some math. Lena is teacher for Callie because she teaches First Grade and Kindgarten. Callie is in first grade with special needs teacher at Anchor Beach Charter School. Lena teaches resource math and resource English, guitar one is taught by Mr. Wood, Focus Hour is Lena, gym is Mrs. Jent, and World History is taught by Mr. Spray. Regular math is taught by Mr. Prater, regular English is taught by Mrs. Mallow, guitar one is taught by Mr. Wood, computer is taught by Mr. Smith, and Focus Hour is Mr. Wood, Gym is Mrs. Jent, and world history is taught by Mr. Petzko. Lena is caseload teacher for Callie and Miss. Lisa Kontowsky is caseload teacher for Jude. Callie and Jude been adopted since Callie was four years old and Jude was two years old. Colleen Jacob and Donald Jacob are both dead since Callie was three years old and Jude was one year old. Callie and Jude have been with the Fosters since the first day in Foster Care. Marianna and Jesus are in Foster Care because their biological mom is doing drugs and all of her boyfriends hurt them. Callie's autism is Rett Syndrome and Rett Syndrome taken away Walking and she can still talk. Also Callie has Bipolar Disorder meaning her moods are not stabilized and are everywhere. Callie's medications for Bipolar Disorder are Lithium, and Paxil and Prozac. Also Callie has Ehlers Danlos Syndrome meaning her collagen is not stabilized. Callie's braces are neck brace, knee brace, wrist brace, and ankle brace and back brace. Callie's medications for Ehlers Danlos Syndrome are pain medication, blood pressure. Callie's medications for Epilepsy are Carbamazepine and Clobazam, and Perampanel. Callie has seizures in temporal lobe, absence, secondary, and partial seizures, Complex, simple and refractory seizures. Callie has VitalPak Medical Backpack for all of her medications. Also Callie has Diabetes and is on Insulin Pump and VitalPak holds all her diabetes supplies. Callie can go to different teachers in elementary school where you have different hour. Brandon can go to different teachers in elementary school where you have different hour. Marianna can go to different teachers in elementary school where you have different hour. Jesus can go to different teachers in elementary school where you have different hour. Callie's birthday is June 24, 2012 and Jude's birthday is June 24, 2014. Callie and Jude are two years apart and they get adopted by Lena first then Stef when Callie was four and Jude was two. Callie was raped by Donald's friends and their named are Aro and Marcus. Also Callie has general anxiety and social anxiety with Bipolar Disorder. Callie does not trust men and only men she trusts are good police officers. Callie has hard time around men she does not trusts or don't know them. Only Man that Callie Knows is Mike, Stewart Lena's dad and Frank Stef's dad. Callie's medications for general anxiety are Zoloft, and Cymbalta. Marianna and Jesus's biological mom Ana Gutierrez give up her rights to Jesus and Marianna. Stef and Lena are starting adoption process to adopted Marianna and Jesus. Aro and Marcus are in prison for raping toddler when crime happens when Callie was three years old. Aro and Marcus were watching Callie and Jude when Colleen and Donald get in car crash killing them instantly. Callie has panic attacks and hides after a panic attacks in her bedroom or a room inside the school. Callie needs music to calm down from a panic attack or meltdown from a hard day today. Callie needs a sensory bag with noise cancelling headphones, weighted luvs and favorite book and favorite singers. Callie has weighted vest in her room and has weighted vest on today to calm down with music today. Aro and Marcus are in prison for life from being Sexual Offenders. Callie is wearing some of her braces today because she is in very bad pain from having Ehler Danlos Syndrome. Ossur Miami J Jr Cervical Collar, Pod MX K1 Knee Brace, FLA Microban pediatric & Youth Wrist Splint Brace, BraceAbility Pediatric Lace-Up Ankle Brace, Milwaukee Back Brace are the braces that Callie owns. She is wearing Ossur Miami J Jr Cervical Collar, Pod MX K1 Knee Brace, FLA Microban Pediatric & Youth Wrist Splint Brace, and Milwaukee Back Brace. She has kid sized sling named Blue Vogue Arm Sling and RCAI Pediatric Universal Arm Brace.

 **The end of Summary Seven: Fosters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show named Foster and Freeform, Peter Paige, Bradley Bredeweg owns Foster. I own Mr. Wood, Mrs. Jent, Mr. Spray, Mr. Prater, Mrs. Mallow, Mr. Smith, Mr. Petzko, nad Miss. Lisa Kontowsky.**


End file.
